pequeño a la vez que inmenso
by dytah16
Summary: Mas o menos lo de siempre. Hogwarts, un hechizo y el descubrimiento de lo que ni siquiera imaginaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo a JK Rowling.

**Aclaraciones**: Para centrar un poco el fanfic en contesto y tiempo diré que esta situado en el tiempo después de la guerra. Hogwarts ha sido reconstruido y los alumnos han vuelto a clase para finalizar el curso. Y por ahora creo que nada más. Disfruten ;)

1-

La última hora del jueves era encantamientos junto a los slytherins y el nuevo profesor, un ex-ravenclaw que odiaba a estos últimos. La clase se estaba haciendo eterna y todos deseaban que la hora terminase. Cuando el profesor dio por terminada la hora todos se apresuraron en recoger sus cosas para salirlo más rápido posible del aula, pero el primero en hacerlo fue como siempre Draco Malfoy. Se disponía a traspasar la puerta cuando un haz de luz le mando volando hacia la parte contraria del aula de encantamientos.

El aula permaneció en silencio un minuto antes de que reinara el caos, los que iban detrás de él se pararon antes de salir, temerosos de correr la misma suerte que el rubio. Mientras el profesor gritaba a diestro y siniestro totalmente enloquecido a sus alumnos que dejasen de armar alboroto, alrededor del slytherin caído se formo un corro de alumnos entre los que se encontraban Harry y sus amigos.

La sorpresa fue inmensa cuando en vez de encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy de dieciocho años se encontraron a uno de seis o siete años. Por que definitivamente el niño que los miraba con unos enormes ojos grises surcados de lágrimas aun por derramar, con tez blanca como la cal y un cabello rubio como el mismo sol, era sin duda Malfoy, en pequeño pero Malfoy.

-Profesor tenemos un gran problema-dijo uno de sus compañeros slytherin.

En menos de un minuto su nuevo profesor de encantamientos se hacia hueco en el corro de curiosos a empujones. Sus gritos y maldiciones ya de por si altos, aumentaron en intensidad al ver el estado del rubio.

Diez minutos después de gritos y ordenes por parte del profesor a los alumnos y de los intentos de Hermione por hacerle entender que debían llevar a Malfoy a la enfermería, una pequeña cohorte caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a esta.

Una vez comprobado que el hechizo de la puerta había desaparecido y que no había peligro para el resto del alumnado, el profesor caminaba por los pasillos a zancadas seguido de Ron y Hermione, cuyo cometido era el de informar a _Madam Pomfrey_ de lo acontecido en clase, y de Harry que se había acoplado a la marcha. Detrás de todos caminaba mini Draco intentando no tropezarse con la ropa seis tallas más grande y completamente en silencio.

Por el rabillo del ojo Harry podía ver que el pequeño cojeaba y se iba quedando rezagado. En un momento en el que el rubio paro para agarrarse mejor la túnica y los pantalones Harry también lo hizo.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Harry mientras se giraba y agachaba para quedar a su altura.

Hubo un momento de indecisión antes de que el rubito asintiera con la cabeza.

-¿seguro? Me pareció que cojeabas ¿te duele el pie?-volvió a preguntar Harry.

-un poco.

La voz del rubio era aguda e infantil y tenía un deje de tristeza demasiado grande par provenir de un niño tan pequeño lo que llevo a Harry a preguntarse si el Malfoy de dieciocho años estaba dentro del pequeño. A Harry siempre le habían gustado los niños y unque este se tratase de su rival seguía despertando en el instinto protector que tenia.

-¡POTTER! Qué hacéis ahí parados daros prisa que no tengo todo el día-grito su profesor desde la otra punta del pasillo donde se había parado junto a Ron y Hermione.

Harry se volvió a girar hacia Malfoy que miraba con cierto temor al profesor, a el y a Hermione que se estaba acercando para ver que sucedía.

-¿quieres que te lleve en brazos?-el niño dudaba no conocía a aquel chico pero no parecía tener intención de hacerle daño. La proximidad de Hermione le hizo decidirse y asentir rápidamente con la cabeza- Agárrate fuerte a mi cuello.

Cuando los bracitos del pequeño rodearon su cuello Harry paso los suyos por la espalda y las piernas del otro y con un movimiento rápido lo cogió en brazos (cogió=alzar, levantar).El extra de ropa del pequeño le estorbaba en sobremanera, pero se las apañó para acomodarlo en sus brazos.

-¿todo bien?-pregunto Hermione cuando llego a su altura algo sorprendida de ver a su amigo con la miniatura de su némesis en brazos.

-Si, bien. Le duele el pie así que le llevare en brazos hasta la enfermería.

Todas las dudas que Hermione había estado albergando sobre las intenciones del rubio y si aun conservaba sus recuerdos y la mentalidad propia de su edad aunque en un cuerpo más pequeño, se disiparon al ver como hundía la cabeza en el cuello de su amigo para ocultar el hermoso sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas .

Bien como veis los capítulos son súper cortitos y espero que medianamente entendibles XD.

Bueno ahora en serio se que tengo otros fics sin terminar, lo se, pero es que se me fue la inspiración y no volvió. Si un día de estos regresa intentare terminarlos pero no prometo nada.

Por este no os preocupéis por que lo tengo terminado del todo, no me gusta mucho como a quedado el final, pero esta terminado y lo subiré, si el fanfic gusta claro esta si no lo relegare al cajón de las historias olvidadas xD.

Otra cosa y ya so dejo en paz tranquilos jejeje no tengo beta y seguro que el fic esta lleno de fallos a sique hasta que encuentre uno si veis algún fallo garrafal agradezco enormemente que me aviséis.

Pues eso es todo por ahora si queréis tirarme flores o tomates podéis hacerlo por review.

Hasta la próxima. Sed felices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y solo a JK Rowling.

Tengo que dar las gracias a Guest por su review me alegro que te guste :)

/-/

2/

Después de la última clase antes de la comida, Harry se escabullo hacia la enfermería. Mientras se acercaba intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que lo que quería era satisfacer su curiosidad acerca de que le había pasado a su némesis y si tras la noche volvía a ser el mismo. Solo eso, no es como si el estuviese preocupado de si el pequeño angelote en el que se había convertido el rubio estuviese bien. No definitivamente no era eso.

Al entrar a la enfermería se encontró con Madam Pomfrey .Esta estaba en medio de la sala, parada enfrente de unos biombos que ocultaban de la vista de los visitantes una de las tantas camas que allí se encontraban.

-Señor Potter ¿se ha vuelto a hacer daño?-pregunto una ceñuda enfermera.

-¿Qué?...ah…emm,-no pudo evitar sonrojarse- no, no me he hecho daño.

-entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?-la mujer todavía le miraba desconfiada analizándole de arriba abajo en busca de heridas.

-yo…emm esto…

El pobre de Harry estaba sudando la gota gorda. En ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza el encontrarse con la enfermera. Su plan era entrar, ver si Malfoy seguía siendo pequeño y se encontraba bien y largarse. La enfermera no entraba en la ecuación. Cosa estúpida ya que estaba en la enfermería.

-¿usted? Al grano señor Potter que tengo cosas que hacer.

Definitivamente Madam Pomfrey hoy estaba enfadada y tratar con ella enfadada no era recomendable. Harry lo sabía mejor que nadie. Había sido muchas veces el causante de sus enfados.

-Yo quería saber como se encuentra Malfoy.

Si hasta el momento la enfermera parecía confusa en ese momento su cara era un poema.

-¿el señor Malfoy? ¿Por que quiere saberlo? Hasta donde tengo entendido ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien.

-Si bueno y es cierto, pero como paso lo del hechizo y el es…es…tan pequeño y ... –se estaba metiendo en un berenjenal-Solo quiero saber como esta-consiguió decir.

-No puedo proporcionarle esa información señor Potter.

-Va Madam Pomfrey, solo dígame si está bien-cientos de visitas a la enfermería habían dado como resultado una estrecha relación entre el morocho y la enfermera, siempre que esta no estuviese enfadada claro.

Madam Pomfrey suspiro al verse superada por la cabezonería del moreno.

-Está bien, el hechizo le ha devuelto a la edad de ocho años. Tiene una contusión en la cabeza y una torcedura en el tobillo que a hecho que se le hinche, además no recuerda nada de lo que paso –para no poder dar la información se estaba explayando mucho-y no hace mas que preguntar por sus padres lo que me pone a mi en un aprieto ya que no puedo decirle que estos están muertos por que es muy pequeño y no se como repercutiría en el hechizo o en su vida saber esto-por eso estaba enfadada -por lo demás es un niño completamente sano que se aburre como una ostra. Le he dado algo para que dibuje y se entretenga.

Harry escuchaba atento las palabras de Madam Pomfrey. Iba a darle las gracias por la información e irse pero ella siguió hablando

-Y aunque no se queja para nada, se que no quiere estar aquí-Madam Pomfrey lucia a partes iguales preocupada y cansada-¿Por qué no le haces compañía un rato? Yo tengo cosas que hacer fuera.

-¿Yo?

-No veo a nadie más por aquí ¿no?

-Pero yo no se que decirle.

-Señor Potter es un niño no hace falta que entablen una conversación sobre herbología. Solo juegue un rato con el. Será fácil.

-¿y si lo hago mal?-Harry no las tenia todas consigo de que eso fuese a funcionar.

-Métase ahora mismo detrás de los biombos-al ver que Harry no se movía del sitio añadió un-¡YA!

Con miedo y nerviosismo Harry se introdujo entre los biombos. Dentro había una cama enorme ocupada por un rubio vestido con un mini pijama que se entretenía dibujando en unos pergaminos con unas ceras de colores. Al oírlo entrar levanto esos enormes ojos grises y los fijo en Harry.

-Hola-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la cama

-Hola.

-¿co..cómo estas?-"solo juega con el será fácil" el moreno quería matar a la enfermera.

-Estoy bien

-Me alegro

-¿quién eres?

La pregunta le cogió (coger=tomar) por sorpresa, se suponía que no recordaba lo que había pasado durante los últimos diez años, ¿pero lo que paso ayer mismo?

-No te acuerdas de mi te traje ayer a la enfermería

-Eso lo sé, pero no sé como te llamas-

Vale el niño era avispado.

-Harry, me llamo Harry Potter-Harry pensó que aquello no iba tan mal después de todo.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy

-Lo se

-¿Cómo? Yo no te conozco ¿Por qué tu a mi si?

Todo pensamiento de "no va mal "se fue al garete, aquello iba mal, muy mal. Maldito Malfoy. Lo mejor era salirse por la tangente.

-¿Qué estas dibujando?-pregunto Harry rezando por que el rubio dejase de preguntar y poder salir del paso.

-un dragón

-¿me lo enseñas?

Harry se situó en la cabecera de la cama y contemplo el dibujo del pequeño. Dibujaba muy bien, mejor de lo que lo hacia el propio Harry. Y así entre dibujos y palabras banales Harry salió del paso.

/-/

/

Fin del capitulo número que haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.

Tengo que avisar que me voy 15 días de vacances (en mi casa llamamos así a las vacaciones xP) asique no podre actualizar ya hasta el mes que viene sorry.

Para tirarme flores o tomates o ponerme simplemente una carita sonriente (me haría mucha ilusión) por review.

Hasta la próxima. Sed felices.


End file.
